rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dj GyPsYFiSh/Update: 31/7/2015
Firstly, I'd like to start off with an apology to all of the fans of the (used-to-be) famous story Project Freelancer: Rebirth.It's been nearly two years since the last major update (or any update) to the story. Honestly, it's really sadening to see such a great story go to waste, and I've made many promises to update the story but it seems I never really followed through with them. My Foundation: I joined in on the fun back in the seventh grade, when my best friend (In real life), TheSuperHuner (or Hunter), showed me the story and the layout of how each person was able to create their own character page, with their own personalities and relations with other characters. The story was so beautiful back then, but as much as I love Hunter, I have to admit the writing style was quite... childish. I saw the great potential the story had and quickly created my own character, the bossy-top-ranked Alaska. It wasn't too long before I went from just pitching my ideas towards Hunter to completely taking charge and becoming lead writer and story dev for PFL:R. It was fun, and I enjoyed hearing everyone's ideas. Back when the story was still alive and vibrant, the average day always seemed so oddly theatrical for reasons I couldn't even comprehend. There were a lot of complications between character devs and how I chose to use their characters, so I came up with the solution of actually roleplaying out the story in several chats (Steam chats, Skype, and even the one provided on the website). This gave people the chance to actually express themselves through their character and it was really interesting in my eyes as it actually brought the story to life. If it were a roleplay, anything could happen at any given time and you have a short amount of time to think of how your character would respond to such a random and unplanned-for occasion. This writing style was introduced with the sub-chapter: The Motive Behind the Motive. There were a lot of fights and arguements, but in the end I really enjoyed it all. Flash forward two years and what I've come back to see is an empty husk of something that was possibly the greatest story on this website. It held sentimental value to a number of people, and it has been one of my greatest regrets to let this story go from a "greatest now" to a "has been". What's been happening with me: Now, don't think that I left the story just because I was tired, that was never the case. All the promises I made were all going to be carried out, but as certain predicaments rose up in the real world, I had to leave the story behind. I recently made a big move from my old home to somewhere quite far and the transition hit quite hard. I've come to realized I have been developing depression (or I may have had it for while) and I decided before I ruin the story, I should leave it where it lay. I took the time to go out and live life. Spend time with family, and focus on my school work to at least get myself grounded before I could continue on with my online life. What happened to the story updates?? When I officially was ready to come back to the story in late 2014, my hardrive became corrupt and I had no choice but to format it, deleting all the saved files on my computer. Once I had to let go all of the chapters I've written, I saw no point in starting over. Recently I've discovered the files on a flashdrive that I saved long ago in case this certain occasion happened and now.. It's officially time to come back. Now I'm not saying that it will be an instant return, but I do plan on revising what already is, and adding more to the story at my own pace. It has been quite hard with real life getting in the way of things, but this time I'll make sure to find time in between playing CS:GO and school/family time to update something a little more for you guys. Well, if you read this far then you're probably fucking insane <3 DJ out. Category:Blog posts